


Bike Hike

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Aftermath, Attraction, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, Mystery, Romance, bike ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: On the way back to Santa Teresa there is much relief in the air. *Dangerous Games*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Nancy Drew_ and _The Hardy Boys_ do not belong to me; this story gives me no profit but fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was a challenge for Frank to pedal with Nancy's extra weight, but he was not going to complain. He was just glad she had not been hurt or worse…

The young man shook his head forcefully, trying to forget the horror he had felt when he saw her hit the guard rail, catapult over the front of her ten-speed bike and fly over the edge of the cliff. He had never run so fast before as he did to the cliff's edge, his heart in his throat, peering down and seeing Nancy clinging to a reflector post sticking out of the bluff. Joe and Ragnar, anchoring his legs, had lowered him until he could grasp her hand to pull her up to safety. Her ten-speed was a goner. But she was alive. Thank goodness. So here she was, riding back to Santa Teresa on his handlebars.

Shaking his head again, Frank looked around the girl to the road before him. He laughed lightly when her redish-blond hair blew in his face.

"Sorry," Nancy murmured, trying to tuck her hair behind her ears with one hand, her shoulder almost bumping his chin.

"No problem," he said. The sun had given Nancy's arms and long legs a nice golden tan. And Frank could smell the shampoo she had used that morning to wash her hair; it smelled like vanilla. Some more wayward strands tickled his nose with their sweet scent. His lips tugged upward.

"Oh, and Frank?" she spoke a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Nancy?" his voice sounded a little husky.

The girl met his eyes for a brief moment over her shoulder before looking forward again, adjusting her balance.

"Thanks…for back there. I owe you guys twice now," she said softly.

"Anytime, Drew. And I'm sure you can make it up to us someday." He leaned forward a bit and added, "Just glad you're all right."

"Me, too."

The two wore identical smiles, their cheeks warm.

THE END


End file.
